


Leere und Fülle

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Revelations, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Boerne trinkt Wein, Thiel trinkt Bier. Beide sind allein und fühlen sich leer. Es werden Kästchen auf Blöcken ausgemalt, Quiche und Eis spielen eine tragende Rolle. Ebenso ein Gedicht in einer Zeitung. Und Musik. Ohne Musik hätten sie die Kurve wohl nicht gekriegt.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oha, da ist sie *drumroll* Meine erste TOM Fanfiction und überhaupt seit langen Jahren die erste Fanfiction, die ich beendet habe. Nachdem sie sich wochenlang in meinem Kopf manifestiert hat, wollte sie jetzt raus. Ganz schnell. Inklusive sämtlicher Fehler, die mir entgangen sind. Thiel und Boerne haben mich ganz schön in der Gewalt in letzter Zeit. 
> 
> Hier und da gibt es ein bisschen Episodenbezug, nicht wirklich chronologisch geordnet, aber das sollte dem Ganzen keinen Abbruch tun.
> 
> Thiel und Boerne gehören natürlich nicht mir (schade eigentlich...), ebensowenig erwähnte Gedichte oder Lieder.

Der Wein war gar nicht schlecht gewesen. Doch jetzt war das Glas, das vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch stand, leer. Er hob die Flasche an und hielt sie gegen das Licht, nur um festzustellen, dass auch diese leer war.

Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihm, dass es längst Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Sein Bett war ebenso leer wie das Glas und die Flasche vor ihm. Seit Jahren war es das. Und nicht nur sein Bett war leer, nein, manchmal da fühlte sich sein ganzes Leben so leer an. Er seufzte. Diese Abende allein, nur er und eine Flasche teuren Rotweins, die waren einfach nicht gut. Diese Abende führten jedes Mal unweigerlich dazu, dass er über Dinge nachdachte, die er ansonsten lieber verdrängte. Es schien, als würde ihn jeder weitere dieser Abende ein Stück weiter an den Rande einer Sinnkrise schubsen und heute fühlte er sich dem Abgrund besonders nah. Das musste am Wein liegen. Und an der Leere.

Er ließ den Blick durch sein Wohnzimmer schweifen. Alles andere als leer. Überall Preise und Trophäen. Vom Golfen, vom Springreiten und von seiner Arbeit. Seiner Arbeit als einer der renommiertesten Rechtsmediziner Deutschlands.

Er sah sich weiter um. Da hingen Gemälde, standen Regale voller Bücher und Platten. Dazu ein Plattenspieler, den man durchaus als ein hochtechnisiertes Präzisionsgerät bezeichnen konnte. Eben dieser Plattenspieler, auf dem er so gern Wagners Walkürenritt in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke hörte, schwieg heute. Vielleicht sollte er Wagner auflegen und versuchen diese Leere mit Musik zu füllen? Nein, das hatte schon die letzten Male kaum funktioniert.

Sein Blick ging zurück zu der Weinflasche. Ob er noch eine öffnen sollte? Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Hier saß er, suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid und versuchte die Leere, die sich in ihm heute ganz besonders breit gemacht hatte, mit Wein zu ertränken. Er, der doch eigentlich all das hatte, wovon andere nur träumten.

Eine steile Karriere, einen Beruf, den er mit Leidenschaft ausübte, eine schicke Wohnung und ein sündhaft teures Auto vor der Tür. Er verkehrte in der höheren Münsteraner Gesellschaft, ging in die Oper und ins Theater. Ein Leben, dass manch einer als perfekt bezeichnet hätte.

Er selbst hatte das auch geglaubt. Doch nun war alles anders. Nun war da plötzlich diese Leere.

Er wusste nicht genau,wann es angefangen hatte. Geschweige denn wie es angefangen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er lange versucht hatte es zu verdrängen, doch jetzt, wo die Leere immer größer wurde, da half Verdrängung auch nicht mehr.

Vielleicht war die Leere schon immer irgendwie da gewesen. Und nun, da sein Unterbewusstsein ganz unverschämt, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen, entschieden hatte wie diese Leere zu füllen war, wusste er nicht richtig damit umzugehen.

Er stand auf und seine nackten Füßen gruben sich in den doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati, der seinen Wohnzimmerboden zierte. Ohne nachzudenken ging er in die Küche und griff nach einer weiteren Flasche Wein.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee noch ein Glas zu trinken.

„In vino veritas“, sagte er und lachte bitter auf, als er sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

Der Wein schmeckte nach wie vor hervorragend, doch zweifelte er daran, dass er in irgendeiner Art und Weise der Lösung seines Problems, oder viel mehr dem Füllen dieser Leere, zuträglich sein würde. Aber schlimmer würde der Wein es auch nicht machen.

Füllen. Er wollte sie so gerne füllen, diese Leere. Die Leere, die ihn umgab wie eine Blase, wann immer er alleine in seiner Wohnung war. Die Leere in seinem Bett und vor allem die Leere in seiner Seele, in seinem Herzen. Wollte sie füllen mit dieser einen Person, die ihm manchmal wie der Schlüssel zu all seinen Problemen und die Antwort auf all seine ungestellten Fragen vorkam.

Doch wann war das passiert? Er trank einen Schluck und ließ dann den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Wann hatte er sich so dermaßen den Kopf verdrehen lassen?

Von dem kleinen, untersetzen Hauptkommissar mit der Adlernase und den unförmigen Händen? Ungebildet, mit Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg. Der keinen Sinn für Kunst und Musik hatte, dafür umso mehr für Fußball. Dessen gewöhnliche Kleidung aus Sankt Pauli T-Shirts und ausgebeulten Jeans bestand. Der sich fast ausschließlich von Bier und Fast Food ernährte und der ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gleich eine Krone ausgeschlagen hatte. Mit dem er sich stritt wie mit kaum jemandem zuvor und dem er doch nie ernsthaft böse sein konnte. Dessen Hartnäckigkeit er still bewunderte und dessen halbes Lächeln ihm regelmäßig eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Dieser Mann, dessen Augen so unfassbar blau waren und der eigentlich überhaupt gar nicht in seine Welt passte. Aber gleichzeitig doch wieder so gut. Dieser Mann...

Zeit seines Lebens hatte sich Professor Doktor Karl Friedrich Boerne, von ein paar harmlosen Schwärmereien im Teenageralter abgesehen, nur für Frauen interessiert. Hatte sogar eine geheiratet.

Gut, die Ehe hatte nicht lange gehalten und im Nachhinein war ihm klar, dass es mehr eine Vernunfts- denn eine Liebeshochzeit gewesen war. Und dennoch hatte es geschmerzt, damals, als seine Frau ihn für ihren Therapeuten verlassen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte es ja damals angefangen mit der Leere. Sicher war er sich nicht.

Was er jedoch wusste, war, dass er seine neues Single-Leben mit allem möglichen gefüllt hatte. Vermeintlich gefüllt. Mit Materiellem.

Teure Autos und Wein vermochten aber ebenso wenig wie Opern, Theaterstücke oder die oberflächlichen Veranstaltungen der Münsteraner Highsociety, die Leere zu füllen, die man tief im Inneren spürt. Das wusste er jetzt. Es hatte nach seiner Ehe keine konstante Beziehung mehr in seinem Leben gegeben. Ein paar wenige Bettgeschichten, die sich allesamt schnell wieder erledigt hatten, aber das war alles gewesen. Die einzigen Konstanten in seinem Leben waren sein Beruf, ein paar wenige Menschen, die er als Freunde bezeichnen würde und Thiel.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und zog die Beine auf das Sofa.

Thiel. Wie oft hatte er hier mit Thiel gesessen, seit dieser nach Münster gekommen war? Er wusste es nicht. Wohingegen er sich fast sicher war, dass er an jedem dieser Abende keine Leere gespürt hatte. Und nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine Gefühle für den anderen in jedem Fall über das hinausgingen, was man als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte. Thiel war schleichend zur wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben geworden.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe null Ahnung, wie es im Institut für Aus- und Fortbildung der Polizei in Neuss aussieht. Das sind vielmehr meine eigenen verblassten Erinnerungen an ein Schülerpraktikum an der Polizeischule und einen Aufenthalt an selbiger zum Einstellungstest.  
> Und Ahnung von Kommunikationsseminaren hab ich auch keine ;-)

Eigentlich war das Bier zu warm. Aber einen Kühlschrank gab es nicht in der kleinen Stube im Institut für Aus- und Fortbildung der Polizei NRW in Neuss.

Für zwei Tage war er zu einer Fortbildung hier. Zwei Tage lang würde er zusammen mit einer Handvoll Kollegen ein Kommunikationsseminar besuchen. Genau diese Art der Fortbildung verabscheute er zutiefst. Kommunikation war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er war kein Freund von Nebensätzen, wie Boerne gleich zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit festgestellt hatte. Große Reden zu schwingen hatte ihm nie gelegen und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht das Bedürfnis das zu ändern. Schließlich war er bisher auch so gut klar gekommen.

Aber es war nun mal so, dass er eine vorgegebene Anzahl von Fortbildungen zu besuchen hatte und hätte er sich dieses Mal geweigert, wäre Staatsanwältin Klemm ihm sicherlich mächtig aufs Dach gestiegen. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Die Stube erinnerte ihn an seine Ausbildung. Links und rechts jeweils ein in die Wand eingebautes Bett, das man ausklappen konnte, drumherum Regale und Schränke. Eiche rustikal. Bläulicher Linoleumboden mit einem undefinierbaren Muster. Schmutziggelbe Vorhänge. Nicht gerade Schöner-Wohnen tauglich. Aber das war seine Wohnung auch nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Boernes.

Er schob den Gedanken an Boerne schnell beiseite und versuchte sich wieder an die Zeit auf der Polizeischule zu erinnern. Was war er damals glücklich gewesen, als er den Einstellungstest bestanden hatte. Er hatte sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, als einer der Jahrgangsbesten abgeschnitten und sich nach einiger Zeit im Streifendienst auf Hamburgs Straßen dazu entschieden, eine Laufbahn bei der Kriminalpolizei einzuschlagen.

Damals war er schon mit Susanne zusammen gewesen. Stolz hatte sie überall erzählt, dass ihr Frank jetzt studierte und Kriminalkommissar werden würde. Nach dem Studium hatte er dann Susanne den Antrag gemacht und für ein paar Jahre war alles nahezu perfekt gewesen. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hatten sie sich getrennt und sie war ausgewandert. Nach Neuseeland. Mit Lukas. Seitdem hatte er mit seinem Sohn nur noch sporadisch Kontakt. Mal eine Email, mal ein kurzes Telefonat. Nächstes Jahr würde er achtzehn werden und in seiner letzten Email hatte er geschrieben, dass er dann nach Deutschland kommen wolle. Schön wäre das.

Er schüttelte die Bierflasche leicht hin und her. Leer. Und die letzte war es auch. Er stellte sie ab und schlurfte träge an das kleine Waschbecken um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Es war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Der nächste Tag würde anstrengend werden, da war er sich sicher.

Nachdem er den Mund ausgespült und sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, schlüpfte er unter die Decke und knipste das Licht aus.

Im Dunkeln starrte er in die Leere des Raumes und fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich einsam. Ein fahles Licht fiel von draußen durch die Vorhänge und ließ alles noch kälter wirken als es sowieso schon war. Kalt, unpersönlich und leer.

Leer. So fühlte er sich auch manchmal. Dann, wenn er an Lukas denken musste oder wenn er abends, nach einem langen Arbeitstag, allein auf seiner durchgesessenen Couch saß. Oder dann, wenn er morgens unter seiner Sankt Pauli Wolldecke auf selbiger aufwachte, weil er es mal wieder nicht ins Bett geschafft hatte. Als Susanne und Lukas damals weg waren, da hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gespürt. Das nächste Mal als seine Mutter starb. Er hatte versucht sich mit Alkohol zu betäuben, aber das einzige was ihm das gebrachte hatte, war der Verlust des Führerscheins.

Damals hatte er es als einzigen Ausweg gesehen aus Hamburg wegzugehen. Weg von all den Erinnerungen an die guten Tage.

Er zog die Decke höher. Sie roch ganz schwach nach Waschmittel und fühlte sich ein bisschen steif an. Seine Augenlider wurden langsam schwerer und er gab dem Drang nach, sie zu schließen, wenngleich er wusste, dass der Schlaf noch lange nicht kommen würde. Er war mittendrin in dieser Spirale des Erinnerns und des Nachdenkens und es gab so schnell kein Entkommen daraus. Das hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt.

Was hatte ihm der Umzug nach Münster gebracht? Er hatte die Stadt, die seine Heimat war zurückgelassen, Freunde und Kollegen und alles, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es sein Leben war.

Hatte neu angefangen in einer fremden Stadt, die manchmal auf seltsame Weise wie ein Dorf anmutete, weil jeder jeden zu kennen schien. Eine Stadt in der er niemanden kannte, bis auf seinen schrulligen Vater, der in seinem Garten Gras anbaute und zu dem er jahrelang keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte.

Auch wenn Welten zwischen Hamburg und Münster lagen, war es ihm überraschenderweise gar nicht so schwer gefallen sich einzuleben.

Mit den Jahren, die er nun in Münster lebte, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft sich mit seinem Vater zu arrangieren, aus Kollegen waren Freunde geworden und er konnte behaupten sich wohlzufühlen in seiner westfälischen Wahlheimat.

Während er seine Position in dem schmalen Bette justierte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Boerne. Was der wohl jetzt gerade machte? Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr ließ ihn vermuten, dass Boerne sich längst in, wie er es ausdrücken würde, Morpheus Arme begeben hatte. Boerne und seine hochtrabenden Sprüche. Ihm war vorher noch nie jemand begegnet, der auch nur halb so sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein schien, wie Boerne. Dieser legte regelmäßig eine Arroganz an den Tag die Ihresgleichen suchte. Aber neben dieser Arroganz, die einem unweigerlich als erstes an Boerne auffiel, war da noch viel mehr. Das hatte er mit der Zeit gemerkt. Hatte erst ein bisschen mit dem Fingernagel die Farbe von der Fassade gekratzt und dann dahinter geschaut. Und nachdem er den ersten Blick erhascht hatte, war er neugierig geworden und hatte noch ein bisschen mehr gekratzt und ein bisschen besser hingeschaut. Und da hatte er hinter all der Arroganz plötzlich Facetten an dem anderen entdeckt, die ihn fasziniert hatten. Die dazu geführt hatten, dass er den anderen stückchenweise immer mehr in sein Leben ließ. Da waren Leidenschaft und Mut, gepaart mit jeder Menge Leichtsinn. Humor und selbstverständlich diese Eloquenz, von der er selbst so wenig besaß.

Boerne hatte durch seine bloße Existenz ein Stück dieser Leere, mit der er nach Münster gekommen war, gefüllt. Er hatte sich an ihn gehangen wie ein Parasit an seinen Wirt und irgendwie war es zu einer Symbiose gekommen. Der eine profitierte vom anderen. Beruflich wie privat. Sie lösten gemeinsam ihre Fälle, kochten zusammen und verbrachten unzählige Abende auf der Couch des jeweils anderen. Stritten und vertrugen sich, diskutierten heiß, redeten und schwiegen.

Anfangs waren es unregelmäßige Treffen gewesen, meist anlässlich einer Fallbesprechung. Mit der Zeit hatten sie sich auch einfach so abends zusammengesetzt. Hatten geredet, gekocht und gegessen, Wein und Bier getrunken.

Mit der Zeit hatte er die Klassik-Stücke, die auf Boernes Hightech Plattenspieler liefen tatsächlich ihren Komponisten zuordnen können und insgeheim Gefallen an dieser Art von Musik gefunden. Nicht, dass er das jemals vor Boerne zugeben würde. Eben sowenig wie die Tatsache, dass der Wein, den Boerne so gerne servierte, ihm manchmal tatsächlich besser schmeckte als sein Bier.

Mit der Zeit waren diese Treffen zur Gewohnheit geworden und er ertappte sich oft dabei, wie er sich auf sie freute. Denn diese Treffen füllten ein kleines bisschen die Leere, die er mit nach Münster gebracht hatte. Die so viel schwerer gewesen war, als seine Koffer und die Umzugskisten.

Hatte er sich anfangs noch geziert bei dem anderen zu klingeln, war mit der Zeit der Weg zur Nachbarwohnung immer einfacher geworden.

Ein paar Schritte über den gemeinsamen Flur, den Klingelknopf drücken und nicht mehr alleine sein. Nicht mehr die Leere spüren.

Doch je leichter es ihm fiel bei Boerne zu klingeln und daraufhin ganz selbstverständlich eingelassen zu werden, desto schwerer war jedes Mal der Weg zurück in seine eigene Wohnung.

Der Schwierigkeitsgrad, nach einem Abend mit Boerne, in seine vier Wände zurückzukehren stieg quasi proportional zu dem Verlangen in der Wohnung des anderen zu bleiben. So oder ähnlich hätte Boerne das jetzt jedenfalls ausgedrückt.

Er rollte hinter geschlossenen Lidern mit den Augen. Boerne schien ihm allgegenwärtig. Wenn er nicht in persona erschien, schlich er sich, wie jetzt, in seine Gedanken oder schlimmstenfalls in seine Träume.

Wann genau das passiert war, konnte er nicht sagen. Nachdem ihm zu ersten Mal morgens bewusst geworden war, dass er von Boerne geträumt hatte, hatte er sich geschämt. Dabei war es eigentlich ein ganz harmloser Traum gewesen. Zumindest im Vergleich zu denen die folgten.

Die ersten paar Male war es ihm schwer gefallen, dem anderen am nächsten Tag in die Augen zu schauen, hatte er doch das Gefühl als könne man ihm etwas ansehen. An seiner Nasenspitze ablesen, dass er in der letzten Nacht zum wiederholten Male von Münsters Rechtsmediziner geträumt hatte und dass diese Träume längst nicht mehr jugendfrei waren.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und lächelte in sein Kissen. Diese Träume waren ihm lieb und teuer geworden. Waren sie doch die einzige Möglichkeit dem anderen so nah zu sein, wie er es gerne wäre.

Es hatte gedauert, bis er sich hatte eingestehen können, dass er in Boerne mehr sah, als nur seinen Vermieter, Kollegen und Freund. Anfangs hatte es ihn erschrocken, dann war es ihm fast schon logisch vorgekommen. Schließlich verbrachte er mit niemandem so viel Zeit wie mit Boerne. Und niemand vermochte die Leere in ihm so zu füllen wie er es tat.

Er zog die Decke noch ein bisschen höher und beschloss, dass er nun ernsthaft versuchen würde zu schlafen. Zu schlafen und vielleicht zu träumen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag das Gedicht. Und ich mag verliebte Professoren.

Das Erste, was Boerne am nächsten Morgen spürte, waren die Schmerzen an seinem lumbosacralen Übergang. Er war definitiv nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem man eine Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen konnte ohne am nächsten Morgen dringenden Bedarf nach einem Physiotherapeuten zu verspüren. Warum hatte er überhaupt auf der Couch geschlafen? Sein Blick fiel auf die zwei leeren Weinflaschen und die Erinnerung setzte ein. Die Erinnerung an die Leere und an die Gedanken, die er sich gemacht hatte. Über Thiel und das was er für ihn war. Was sie waren.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und stand auf. Er brauchte dringend eine kalte Dusche. Um wach zu werden und um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Frisch geduscht ließ er sich mit einem Kaffee an seinem Küchentisch nieder. Beim Anblick der beiden leeren Weinflaschen hatte er kurz einen nicht zu verachtenden Kater befürchtet. Aber scheinbar blieb ihm dieser erspart. Während er den Kaffee trank, begann er gedankenverloren in der Zeitung vom Vortag zu blättern. Es stand nichts wirklich interessantes darin und er war kurz davor die Zeitung wegzulegen, als sein Blick an einem Gedicht hängen blieb.

 

_**Erich Fried – Was es ist** _

_Es ist Unsinn_  
sagt die Vernunft  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

 _Es ist Unglück_  
sagt die Berechnung  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz  
sagt die Angst  
Es ist aussichtslos  
sagt die Einsicht  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

 _Es ist lächerlich_  
sagt der Stolz  
Es ist leichtsinnig  
sagt die Vorsicht  
Es ist unmöglich  
sagt die Erfahrung  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

  
  


Erst überflog er die Zeilen nur, dann las er sie laut. In die Stille und die Leere seiner Wohnung hinein.

War es Unsinn sich in jemanden zu verlieben, der mit Sicherheit nicht dasselbe empfand? Natürlich war es das. Aber hatte die Vernunft schon jemals in Sachen Liebe gesiegt? Unweigerlich musste er an seine Ehe denken. Vernünftig war die Heirat gewesen, absolut. Und gleichermaßen war sie Unsinn gewesen. Denn geliebt hatte er seine Ehefrau nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es hätte sein sollen. Gemocht hatte er sie. Und sie hatte in seine Welt gepasst. Hübsch, gebildet und weltgewandt. Aber das war auch alles.

Würde er sich ins Unglück stürzen, wenn er weiter an Thiel festhalten würde? Nein. Er hatte es bisher erfolgreich zu vermeiden gewusst, dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. Er besaß ausreichend schauspielerisches Talent, es war ihm ein Leichtes, allen etwas vorzumachen. Das hatte er schon als Kind so gut gekonnt. Immer die Fassade aufrecht erhalten, egal wie es dahinter aussah.

Schmerz. Ja es war schmerzhaft zu lieben ohne zurückgeliebt zu werden. Aber er hatte schon früh gelernt, mit Schmerz und Zurückweisung zu leben. Ebenso mit Angst. Ein Karl Friedrich Boerne hatte keine Angst zu haben. Das hatte ihm sein Vater eingebläut. Und er hatte es immer versucht. Versucht keine Angst zu haben. Geschafft hatte er es nur selten. Aber immerhin war es ihm meist gelungen seine Angst nicht zu zeigen.

Aussichtslos war es wohl. Das hatte er sich gleich mit der Erkenntnis über seine Gefühle für Thiel bewusst gemacht. Für Thiel war er Vermieter, Kollege und Freund. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er würde sich damit zufrieden geben, wenngleich er eigentlich nie der Typ gewesen war, der kampflos eine Niederlage akzeptiert hatte.

Irgendwie war es durchaus lächerlich seine sexuelle Orientierung mit Mitte Vierzig plötzlich in Frage stellen zu müssen. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass er sich jemals in einen Mann verlieben könnte. Und doch war es passiert. Aber vielleicht spielte das Geschlecht auch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle, wenn alles andere passte?

Leichtsinn war nun wirklich nichts, was ihm fremd war. Er neigte dazu sich Hals über Kopf in brenzlige Situationen zu stürzen. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Thiel, der es gar nicht mochte, wenn er das tat. Er musste lächeln. Wann immer er sich in Gefahr zu begeben drohte, machte Thiel ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er Angst um ihn hatte. Mal mit und mal ganz ohne Worte. Er war sich sicher, dass Thiel ihn schätzte, ja sogar mochte, aber eben nicht mehr. Und doch kam er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er allen Mut und Leichtsinn bündeln würde und beim nächsten Mal, wenn sie sich nach einem Abendessen verabschiedeten, die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken und seine Lippen auf Thiels drücken würde. Ganz kurz nur. Ganz vorsichtig. Würde der andere ihn weg stoßen? Ihn anschreien? Danach womöglich nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollen und in Zukunft Nadeshda in die Rechtsmedizin schicken? Oder würde er den Kuss erwidern?

Selbst wenn, war es doch eigentlich gänzlich unmöglich ob ihrer beruflichen Beziehung, eine private Beziehung einzugehen, die über Freundschaft hinausging. Was würden die Kollegen sagen? Würden sie sich zum Gespött von ganz Münster machen? Sätze wie „Erst fummelt er an seinen Leichen und dann an seinem Hauptkommissar.“ oder „Tagsüber ein Team und abends intim.“ hallten in seinen Ohren.

Herrgott, worüber dachte er da überhaupt nach? Das war doch sowieso alles bloß Wunschdenken. Er schlug die Zeitung zu, stand auf und legte sie zum Altpapier. Den Kaffee, der mittlerweile kalt geworden war, kippte er in den Ausguss.

Dann verließ er seine Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg ins Rechtsmedizinische Institut.

Die Arbeit war immer ein probates Mittel um unliebsame Gedanken zu vertreiben und um für ein paar Stunden die Leere auszublenden.

Als er das Institut betrat war seine Assistentin bereits über einen der Seziertische gebeugt und untersuchte einen Drogentoten vom Vortag.

„Guten Morgen, Alberich!“ Er ging an ihr vorbei in sein Büro und griff dort nach seinem Kittel.

„Morgen Chef. Sie sind spät dran“, sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

Als er wieder neben ihr war und sich ebenfalls über den Leichnam beugte, schaute sie hoch und zog die Stirn kraus. „Alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen müde aus.“

Er nickte. „Mein lumbosacraler Übergang macht mir zu schaffen. Ich bin gestern Abend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Für Menschen mit Ihrer Körpergröße wäre das wahrscheinlich gänzlich unproblematisch.“

Sie lächelte ihn ein bisschen schief an und arbeitete dann wortlos weiter. Er wusste, dass sie ihm die Anspielungen auf ihre geringe Körpergröße nie übel nahm und dass sie genauso gut austeilen konnte wie er. Das war etwas, dass er, nebst ihrer hervorragenden fachlichen Qualifikation, über alle Maßen an ihr schätzte. Silke Haller war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Wie Thiel. Nur eben nicht ganz so viel wie der.

Schon wieder hatte sich Thiel in seine Gedanken geschlichen. Es gab nur eine Lösung um den Tag einigermaßen zu überstehen: Er würde sich kopfüber in die Arbeit stürzen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil Thiel in "Höllenfahrt" so herrlich deplatziert in diesem Seminar war, dachte ich er könne sowas nochmal wiederholen.

Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und wirres Zeug geträumt. Nicht von Boerne. Durch die schmutziggelben Vorhänge fielen Sonnenstrahlen direkt auf sein Bett und durch das gekippte Fenster konnte er Vogelgezwitscher hören. Es wäre fast idyllisch, dachte er, wenn nicht in einer Stunde dieses verdammte Seminar anfangen würde. Schwerfällig erhob er sich von der viel zu weichen Matratze, griff im Vorbeigehen Kulturbeutel und Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschräumen.

Auf dem Flur vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme. „Morgen Chef, gut geschlafen?“ Nadeshda kam gut gelaunt auf ihn zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Moinsen, nee nicht so gut. Und Sie?“

„Ach, ganz okay. Gehen wir gleich zusammen zum Frühstück?“ Er hielt ihr Kulturbeutel und Handtuch entgegen. „Geben Sie mir ne Viertelstunde.“ Seine Assistentin nickte lächelnd und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Das heiße Wasser tat gut. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden sich die verspannten Muskeln unter dem Wasserstrahl tatsächlich entspannen. Dabei waren heiße Duschen ja gar nicht mal so gesund. Jedenfalls hatte Boerne das einmal zu ihm gesagt. Besser seien Wechselduschen. Kalt und warm. Warum drängte sich Boerne denn bloß schon wieder in seinen Kopf? Konnte er nicht mal in Ruhe duschen ohne gleich wieder an den anderen denken zu müssen? Er seifte seinen Kopf ein und versuchte dann die Gedanken an Boerne mit dem Schaum zusammen wegzuspülen. Ohne Erfolg. Das Schlimmste war, dass es hin und wieder nicht ohne körperliche Folgen blieb, wenn sich Boerne so in seinen Gedanken manifestierte. Herrgott, jetzt benutze er schon Boernes Vokabular. Während er die letzten Schaumreste abspülte, versuchte er besagte körperliche Folgen zu ignorieren. Er würde sich jetzt abtrocknen, anziehen und dann mit Nadeshda frühstücken. Danach würde er sich stundenlang elend langweiliges Gelaber anhören und am Abend hoffentlich todmüde ins Bett fallen. Der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Seminar zeigte Wirkung. Diese Aussichten waren nun wirklich mehr als abturnend.

Als er die Duschräume verließ, wartete Nadeshda schon auf dem Korridor. „Ich bring noch schnell die Sachen weg, dann bin ich sofort startklar.“

Beim Frühstück redeten sie kaum und das war ihm auch gar nicht unrecht. Schließlich würde er womöglich in den kommenden Tagen dazu genötigt mehr als genug zu reden.

  
Der Tag im Seminar wurde fast genauso schlimm wie erwartet. Nicht enden wollende Redeschwälle, Deeskalationstechniken hier, psychologische Tricks und Kniffe da. Während Nadeshda gespannt dem Seminarleiter lauschte, drifteten seine Gedanken immer weiter ab.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er schon mal ein ähnliches Seminar besucht. Dort hatte er im Rollenspiel einen Kollegen nur mit der Kraft seiner Worte davon abbringen sollen ihm eine Kugel in den Körper zu jagen. Anstatt zu reden hatte er es vorgezogen den anderen schnell zu entwaffnen, ganz ohne reden. Der hatte dann auf ihn geschossen und ihm einen hübschen roten Farbfleck auf sein neues Hemd verpasst. Kurze Zeit später hatte er das Seminar dann 'leider' verlassen müssen. Boerne ihn zu einem Fall gerufen. Er konnte sich noch gut an ihre irrwitzige Fahrt durchs Münsterland erinnern. Boernes kaputter Wagen, die Nacht in der alten Scheune. Sie beide nass und durchgefroren. Er war sich fast sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht, in der er frierend auf alten Strohballen gessesen hatte, angefangen hatte Boerne langsam mit anderen Augen zu sehen. 

Thiel sah Boerne vor seinem geistigen Auge auf dem Boden der Scheune sitzen. Nass bis auf die Knochen, mit diesem ganz speziellen Gesichtsausdruck. Arrogant und beleidigt und gleichzeitig irgendwie verletzlich. Und leer. Da hatte er zum ersten Mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre den anderen einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und an sich zu drücken. Nachdem er diese Grenze gedanklich überschritten hatte, waren diese Situationen mehr und mehr geworden. Situationen in denen er darüber nachdachte, Boerne zu umarmen, ihm die einfach mal so die Hand auf den Arm zu legen um einen seiner endlosen Vorträge zu stoppen. Waren diese Gedanken noch vergleichsweise harmlos gewesen, so tauchten nach und nach weitere, weniger harmlose auf. 

Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei wie er Boerne beobachtete, wenn dieser ihm wieder einen seiner berühmten Vorträge hielt. Dann blendete er den Ton fast aus und konzentrierte sich vor allem auf das Bild. Boerne, wie er gestikulierte und mit den Händen sprach. Voller Enthusiasmus und Leidenschaft. Wie er mit seinen langen Fingern Bilder in die Luft malte und wie seine Augen dabei funkelten. Boernes Augen. Moosgrün und leuchtend. Manchmal erinnerten sie ihn an die Augen eines aufgeregten Kindes am Weihnachtsabend. Wobei Weihnachten im Hause Boerne wohl eher weniger aufgeregt denn strikt nach Protokoll gewesen war. Und dann waren da Boernes Lippen. Wohlgeformt und umrahmt von diesem akkurat getrimmten Bart. Und dann stellte er sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn... 

„Herr Thiel?“ Er schreckte auf. Offensichtlich hatte der Seminarleiter ihn etwas gefragt und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. „Entschuldigung, ich war kurz mit den Gedanken woanders“, stammelte er und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _„Bei meinem Rechtsmediziner, den ich gern mal küssen würde.“_ Der Seminarleiter grinste schief, wiederholte dann aber seine Frage: „Ich hatte Sie gefragt, ob Sie nicht auch der Meinung sind, dass klare Kommunikation der Schlüssel zu vielen unserer Probleme sein kann.“ Thiel nickte. „Joah, kann schon sein.“ Er nestelte an dem Block, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und versuchte dem Seminarleiter zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht vorhatte sich weiter auf diese Unterhaltung einzulassen. Dieser schien zu verstehen. 

Stille Kommunikation quasi. Das war etwas, was er weit besser konnte als reden. Worte, die seine Lippen nicht formen wollten, sprach er trotzdem aus. Ein Danke, das seine Stimmbänder nicht produzierten, ersetzte er durch eine hingestreckte Hand oder ein halbes Lächeln. Ein Lob, das er gern ausgesprochen hätte, ersetzte er durch ein Schulterklopfen. Nonverbale Kommunikation à la Frank Thiel. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bemerkte er, wie langsam Bewegung in den stickigen Seminarraum kam. Er schaute auf die Wanduhr über der Tür. Der erste Tag war geschafft. 

„Kommen Sie gleich mit zum Essen, Chef?“ Nadeshda stand vor ihm, ihren Block und ein kleines Stiftemäppchen unter den Arm geklemmt. Er konnte sehen, dass sie offenbar einiges notiert hatte. Er selbst hatte lediglich ein paar Kästchen auf seinem Block ausgemalt. „Ach, ich weiß nicht, Nadeshda. Ich bin ziemlich müde.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Chef, Sie müssen doch was essen. Das wird lustig, kommen Sie!“ Wie zur Antwort machte sich sein Magen mit einem Knurren bemerkbar. Nadeshda grinste. „In einer halben Stunde am Haupeingang.“

Er gab sich geschlagen. War ja auch besser mit den Kollegen essen zu gehen, als in der Stube ein belegtes Brötchen aus der Kantine mit warmem Bier runter zu spülen und alles wieder von dieser Leere füllen zu lassen.

  
  



	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das "Forensic Magazine" existiert wirklich. Der Titel der Ausgabe Vol. 16/ No.1 lautet "The Body Farm: Digging Deep into Death's Decay".

Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Er hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, Berichte geschrieben, Tests durchführt und viel zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Den ganzen Tag hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal an Thiel gedacht. Doch jetzt, wo Alberich nach Hause gegangen war und er alleine in seinem Büro saß, machte sich die Leere wieder breit. Aus den Lautsprechern seiner Anlage drangen Bachs Brandenburgische Konzerte und vor ihm lag die neueste Ausgabe des Forensic Magazine. Das Magazin titelte mit einem Bericht über die Body Farm, das berühmte Gelände der University of Tennessee, auf dem stets mehrere Körper in unterschiedlichen Verwesungsstadien lagen um forensischen Anthropologen, Entomologen und Rechtsmedizinern die Möglichkeit zu geben sich intensiv mit den postmortalen Veränderungen des menschlichen Körpers zu befassen. Er selbst war vor ein paar Jahren zu einem Forschungsprojekt auf die Body Farm eingeladen gewesen, hatte aber aufgrund anderer Verpflichtungen absagen müssen. Damals hatte ein spektakulärer Doppelmord Münster erschüttert. Diesen Fall hatte er noch mit Thiels Vorgänger bearbeitet, einer Person, die er zugegebenermaßen nie sonderlich gemocht hatte.

Er nahm das Magazin vom Schreibtisch, stand auf und schaltete die Anlage aus. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu fahren. Er würde sich etwas zu essen machen, eine Flasche Wein öffnen und das Magazin gemütlich auf dem Sofa lesen. Das Institut war leer. Lediglich in dreien der Kühlschubfächer lagen „Kunden“. Zwei Drogentote, ein Opfer eines Verkehrsunfalls. Keine Morde in Münster zur Zeit. Früher hatte das bedeutet, weniger Zeit mit Thiel zu verbringen. Keine Fallbesprechungen bei Wein und Abendessen. Das gehörte zum Glück längst der Vergangenheit an. Sie brauchten keine Leichen mehr um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Er verließ das Institut durch den Haupteingang und trat hinaus in die laue Abendluft. Es war milder geworden in den letzten Tagen und der Frühsommer stand scheinbar in den Startlöchern. Kurz überlegte er den Wagen stehen zu lassen und zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. Frische Luft atmen, den Kopf frei kriegen. Aber das würde sowieso nicht funktionieren. Er drückte auf die Fernbedienung und sein Wagen öffnete sich mit einem Piepton.

Es war wenig Verkehr auf Münsters Straßen und so hielt er nach kurzer Zeit auf seinem Parkplatz. Sein Blick wanderte zu Thiels Fenster. Alles dunkel. Thiels Wohnung war leer. Morgen würde er von seiner Fortbildung zurück sein. Er seufzte während er die Tür aufschloss. Schon wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken um Thiel und egal was er sich einzureden versuchte, er wusste, dass dies den ganzen restlichen Abend der Fall sein würde.

Er hängte sein Jackett an die Garderobe und legte sein Handy zusammen mit dem Forensic Magazine auf die Kommode im Flur. In der Küche öffnete er den Kühlschrank, nahm ein paar Plastikschälchen mit Antipasti vom Feinkostladen seines Vertrauens heraus und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch. Er entkorkte den Wein und trug die Flasche samt Glas direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Wieder in der Küche nahm er ein Stück Baguette aus dem Brotkasten und legte es mit einer Auswahl an Antipasti auf seinen Teller. Gut sah das aus.

Er ließ sich mit dem Teller aufs Sofa sinken und griff nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers. Während er aß, zappte er durch die Kanäle, blieb an einem alten Tatort hängen, den er jedoch bald wieder ausschaltete, weil ihm innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehrere Fehler bei der Arbeit der Spurensicherung aufgefallen waren. Sein Teller leerte sich, ebenso sein Glas. Heute würde er auf keinen Fall eine zweite Flasche öffnen. Bestenfalls würde er diese nicht einmal ganz leeren. Ebenso wenig würde er heute auf der Couch einschlafen.

Ohne das Hintergrundgemurmel des Fernsehers war es mit einem Mal wieder schrecklich still in seiner Wohnung. Still und leer. Er stellte den Teller in die Spülmaschine und ging zurück in den Flur um sich das Forensic Magazine zu holen. Schließlich hatte er es als Abendlektüre vorgesehen. Als er nach der Zeitschrift griff, fiel sein Blick auf sein Handy. Ob er Thiel eine Nachricht schreiben sollte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der andere saß wahrscheinlich gerade mit seinen Kollegen in irgendeiner Kneipe und begoss den ersten überstandenen Seminartag. Aber vielleicht konnte er Thiel ja schon mal für den morgigen Abend einladen? Und ganz nebenbei fragen, wie es ihm im Seminar ergangen war. Die Vorstellung von Thiel, der eine Aversion gegen überflüssige Nebensätze hatte, in einem Kommunikationsseminar amüsierte ihn. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie Thiel, statt den Ausführungen des Seminarleiters aufmerksam zu folgen, die Kästchen auf seinem Block ausmalte und mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst wo.

Er nahm das Handy, öffnete den Kontakt und begann zu tippen.

  
_< Guten Abend Herr Thiel, ich hoffe Ihr Seminar ist nicht allzu langweilig. Haben Sie Lust morgen Abend mit mir zu essen? Mit besten Grüßen KFB>_

  
Dann legte er das Handy auf den Wohnzimmertisch und widmete sich seiner Lektüre. Er versuchte den Bericht über die Body Farm einigermaßen konzentriert zu lesen, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst immer wieder indem er auf sein Handy schielte. Das Display blieb leer. Keine Antwort von Thiel. Er lehnte sich zurück in die Polster, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Thiel hatte sich auf eine Art und Weise in seinen Gedanken manifestiert, die er zuvor nie gekannt hatte. _„Weil du vorher nie richtig verliebt warst“_ , hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Konnte das sein? All die Frauen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war? War er wirklich verliebt gewesen? Oder waren es nur Schwärmereien? War das der Grund dafür, dass es nie lange gehalten hatte? Er lachte auf. Jetzt hörte er schon Stimmen. Stimmen, die verdächtig nach Thiel klangen, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Aber es stimmte, keine der Frauen in seinem Leben hatte derartig viel Raum in seinen Gedanken eingenommen. Keine war immer wieder zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht und hatte sich nicht wieder vertreiben lassen. Plötzlich fiel ihm das Gedicht aus der Zeitung wieder ein.

  
_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe._

  
„ _Und es füllt die Leere“_ , fügte er im Geiste dazu. Zumindest würde es das, wenn er es zuließe. Und vor allem, wenn Thiel es zuließe. 

Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Grübelnd einzuschlafen und eine weitere Nacht auf dem Sofa zu verbringen konnte er seinem lumbosacralen Übergang nicht zumuten.


	6. Kapitel 6

Trotz seiner anfänglichen Skepsis war der Abend ganz nett geworden. Sie hatten gut gegessen und getrunken, über vergangene Fälle gesprochen und sich auch ansonsten gut unterhalten. Nur einmal hatte er kurz an Boerne denken müssen, als einer der Kollegen irgendwas über den Rotwein erzählte, den er gerade im Bergriff war zu trinken. Irgendwann waren sie aufgebrochen und hatten sich auf den Rückweg gemacht. Die Luft war auch um diese Uhrzeit noch angenehm und er wertete dies als Vorboten für den bevorstehenden Sommer.

Nadeshda hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und ihm zugeflüstert, dass die Kollegin, neben der sie im Restaurant gesessen hatte, ihn nett fand. Oder ein bisschen mehr als nett. „Nee Nadeshda, lassen Se mal“, hatte er geantwortet und den Kopf energisch geschüttelt. „Ach Chef, die ist wirklich nett und sie sind doch schon so lange alleine.“ Das war typisch für seine Assistentin. Kaum, dass sie ein bisschen angeheitert war, wurde sie sentimental und fing dann gerne an ihn ein bisschen zu bemuttern. Das sei ihre russische Seele, versuchte sie sich dann immer zu entschuldigen. Aber in einem Punkt hatte sie recht. Er war alleine. Und das schon viel zu lange. Wobei, eigentlich war er ja gar nicht so alleine. Er hatte seine Fußballfreunde in Hamburg und seine Kollegen hier in Münster. Und seinen Vater. Und Boerne. Aber das konnte er schlecht Nadeshda auf die Nase binden.

Auf dem Korridor verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging seiner Wege. Nadeshda teilte sich die Stube mit der Kollegin, die ihn angeblich ein bisschen mehr als nett fand. Wer weiß, was dort noch für Gespräche stattfinden würden. Besser er wusste es nicht. Er stieß die Tür zu seiner Stube auf, dankbar, dass er alleine untergebracht war. Seine Jacke warf er auf das Bett, trat sich die Schuhe von den Fersen und ließ sich neben die Jacke fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, dass halb aus der Jackentasche gerutscht war. Es blinkte. Er nahm es in die Hand und entsperrte das Display. Eine Nachricht von Boerne. Sein Herz schlug ein kleines bisschen schneller, als er sie las.

Boerne wollte am nächsten Abend mit ihm essen. Er begann eine Antwort zu tippen:

  
_< Hallo Boerne, das Seminar ist die Hölle. Morgen Abend geht klar.>_

  
Er drückte auf senden und stand auf um sich die Zähne zu putzen.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ganz kurzes Kapitelchen. Aber schließlich braucht Boerne seinen Schlaf.

Er war bereits in einen leichten Schlaf geglitten, als sein Handy piepte. Sofort war er hellwach und las die Nachricht, die das Display erleuchtete. Er lächelte, Thiel hatte wie immer kein Wort zu viel verschwendet. Und doch stand dort alles was er wissen musste. Thiel hatte seine Einladung angenommen. Noch ehe er richtig darüber nachdachte, formulierte er auch schon eine Antwort:

  
_< Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie würden sich gar nicht mehr melden. Schön, dass Sie die Einladung annehmen. KFB>_

  
Zufrieden drehte er sich auf die Seite und betrachtete die leere Hälfte des Bettes. Sogleich wich die kurzzeitige Zufriedenheit wieder der Leere tief in ihm drin. Vielleicht hätte er noch schreiben sollen, dass er sich auf ihr Abendessen freute? Jetzt war es zu spät und vermutlich würde Thiel seine Nachricht sowieso erst am nächsten Morgen lesen. Er schloss die Augen und fiel bald in einen zunächst traumlosen Schlaf.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und noch ein ganz kurzes. Thiel muss halt auch schlafen.

Gerade als er die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken spuckte, hörte er das Piepsen des Handys. Das konnte nur Boerne sein. Er wischte sich schnell mit der Hand über den Mund und stolperte auf dem Weg zum Bett über seine Schuhe. Lächelnd las er die Antwort und begann sofort zu tippen:

  
_< Nadeshda hat mich gezwungen mit allen essen zu gehen. Freue mich auf morgen. Schlafen Sie gut.>_

  
Drei ganze Sätze. Da sollte doch nochmal jemand behaupten, er sei nicht kommunikativ. Er schlüpfte unter die Decke, die immer noch leicht nach Waschmittel roch, aber nicht mehr ganz so steif war wie gestern. Morgen Abend würde er wieder in seinem Bett schlafen. In seinem leeren Bett, in seiner leeren Wohnung. Aber vorher, da würde er die Leere so gut es ging mit Boerne füllen. Würde ihn beobachten und ihm zuhören, vielleicht seinetwegen ein paar mehr Nebensätze gebrauchen als normal und ihm hin und wieder eins seiner halben Lächeln schenken. Er lächelte in sich hinein und mit einem Kopf gefüllt mit Boerne und Gedanken an den kommenden Abend schlief er ein.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mochte Wotan fürchterlich gerne und deshalb bekommt Alberich jetzt nen neuen Hundi.

Sein lumbosacraler Übergang dankte ihm, dass er die Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Er streckte sich, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf. Sein Handy blinkte. Hatte Thiel noch einmal geantwortet? Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entsperrte er das Display und las die Nachricht. Eine Nachricht, die für ihren Verfasser ungewöhnlich lang war und die ihm mitteilte, dass dieser sich auf den heutigen Abend freute. Den Abend mit ihm.

Beschwingt ging er ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an. Während er den Temperaturregler von warm auf kalt drehte, kam ihm eine Traumsequenz in den Sinn. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und hielt den Kopf schnell unter das kalte Wasser. Es war nichts neues, dass Thiel in seinen Träumen auftauchte. Jedoch hatte die Intensität dieser Träume in letzter Zeit zugenommen und in Momenten wie jetzt, wenn er sich erinnerte, war es ihm manchmal ein bisschen unangenehm. Er stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und schlang das Handtuch um seine Hüften. Er frottierte seine Haare und begann sich zu rasieren. Nur noch ein paar Stunden im Institut würde er irgendwie rum bringen müssen und dann war es endlich soweit. Abendessen mit Thiel. Eigentlich doch so gänzlich unspektakulär, so wie hunderte Mal vorher und doch begann es irgendwo in seiner Magengegend ganz warm zu kribbeln, wenn er daran dachte. Ein Lied kam ihm in den Sinn. Ein Lied, dass er früher gezwungenermaßen auf Studentenpartys hatte hören müssen und das er nie gemocht hatte. Aber der Text schien im passend und so fing er an zu summen: _„Tausendmal berührt, tausendmal ist nichts passiert...“_ Er lachte auf. Da stand er, in seinem Badezimmer, bekleidet mit einem Handtuch und summte einen alten Schlager, von dem er nicht einmal den Interpreten kannte. Es war dringend Zeit, ins Institut zu fahren.

Er spülte sein Frühstücksmüsli mit Kaffee herunter, griff nach seinem Jackett und verließ seine Wohnung.

Heute war er als erster im Institut. Alberich kam kurz nach ihm und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Herr Professor!“ Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Guten Morgen, Alberich. Na, was ist denn der Grund für Ihre gute Laune? Hat Danny DeVito Sie endlich zum Date gebeten?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm hin. Auf dem Display war ein Hundewelpe zu sehen. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte das Tier, das aussah wie eine Miniaturversion von Wotan, der riesigen Dogge, die seine Assistentin seinerzeit direkt von einem Tatort weg adoptiert hatte. Wotan hatte vor ein paar Monaten das Zeitliche gesegnet und Alberich in tiefe Trauer gestürzt. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie immer mal erwähnt, dass sie über einen neuen Hund nachdachte und nun war es scheinbar soweit.

„Das ist Isolde. Morgen hole ich sie ab. Ist sie nicht süß?“ Die kleine Frau strahlte ihn an. Und obwohl er wahrhaftig nicht Wotans größter Fan gewesen war, freute er sich für sie. „Isolde? Wie 'Tristan und Isolde'?“ Seine Assistentin nickte. Wie er selbst, war sie eine große Opernliebhaberin. Was nicht zuletzt ein Grund gewesen war, sie damals einzustellen. Für jemanden, der mit klassischer Musik nichts anfangen konnte, war dieses Institut weiß Gott nicht der richtige Arbeitsplatz. „Schön Alberich, das freut mich, dass Sie sich wieder jemanden in Ihr Leben holen. Aber kommen sie mir nicht auf die Idee, das Pony täglich hierher mitzubringen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares löste sich aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur. „Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Hundesitterin engagiert, die sich um Isolde kümmert, wenn ich hier bin.“ Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und verschwand in einem der Laborräume. Unweigerlich musste er an ihr gemeinsames Blind Date denken. Tagelang hatten sie sich in einem Singlechat geschrieben und sich letztendlich verabredet. Die Ernüchterung war auf beiden Seiten groß gewesen, als sie erkannt hatten mit wem sie da geschrieben hatten. Und doch war es ein netter Abend geworden.

Er zog seinen Kittel über und betrat sein Büro. Es waren noch einige Berichte zu schreiben und zwei Hausarbeiten seiner Studenten zu korrigieren. Genug Arbeit also um die nächsten Stunden beschäftigt zu sein.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Lied passt wie Arsch auf Eimer zu Thiel und Boerne. Wer mag, sollte sich mal den ganzen Text zu Gemüte führen. Meine persönliche Hymne für die beiden.

Er hatte verhältnismäßig gut geschlafen. So man das in diesen engen Betten denn konnte. Wieder drangen Sonnenstrahlen durch die schmutziggelben Vorhänge und die Vögel im Gebüsch vor dem Fenster trillerten ihm ein Ständchen. Er gähnte und hievte sich ein bisschen ungelenk hoch, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch Gesicht und Haare und trat dann vor den Spiegel. Noch bis zum Mittag im Seminar ausharren, dann zurück nach Münster. Zurück zu Boerne. Er war noch keine fünf Minuten wach und musste schon wieder an ihn denken. An ihn und an den heutigen Abend. Dabei würde es doch ein Abend sein, wie so viele andere zuvor. Und doch freute er sich unbändig darauf. Er spritze sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, griff dann nach seinem Kulturbeutel und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen.

Als er zurück kam wartete Nadeshda zusammen mit der Kollegin, die ihn ganz nett fand auf dem Flur. Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Karin? Carmen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern und es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. „Moinsen, die Damen.“ Nadeshda lachte ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Chef.“ Die Kollegin ohne Namen schenkte ihm einen Augenaufschlag und säuselte: „Guten Morgen, Frank. Na, gut geschlafen?“ Er nickte. „Joah, schon.“ Als er merkte, wie sie ihn musterte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. „Ich hol mal noch schnell meine Sachen, dann können wir heute Mittag direkt los.“

Das Seminar war heute noch viel schlimmer als am Vortag. Es sollte eine Übung in Zweierteams gemacht werden und statt mit Nadeshda, hatte man ihn mit Carola zusammengesteckt. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt wie sie hieß. „So, dann setzen Sie sich jetzt mal Ihrem Partner gegenüber und dann sagen Sie sich ganz spontan, was Ihnen am anderen sympathisch ist.“ Wie bitte? Wie sollte er denn einer Frau, die er nicht kannte, sagen, was er an ihr sympathisch fand? Mit Nadeshda wäre das überhaupt kein Problem gewesen. Im Gegenteil, so hätte er ihr vielleicht endlich mal das ein oder andere nette Wort sagen können. Ihr mal sagen können, wie sehr er ihre Arbeit und sie als Person schätzte. All das, was ihm sonst so selten und wenn nur holprig über die Lippen kam. Aber nun saß er hier mit Carola, die ihn angeblich ein bisschen mehr als nett fand und musste diese blöde Übung mit ihr machen.

Ehe er sich groß Gedanken machen konnte, fing Carola auch schon zu reden an. „Ja, also, das freut mich ja, dass wir das hier zusammen machen.“ Sie strahlte. „Bist mir gestern gleich aufgefallen. Hast so ne ganz spezielle Art .“ Wieder der Augenaufschlag. Gott, war das unangenehm. Er räusperte sich, doch sie sprach weiter. „Vielleicht wollen wir mal was zusammen unternehmen? Is ja ein Katzensprung von Osnabrück nach Münster.“ Osnabrück? Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Er musste jetzt was tun, bevor sich diese Frau noch mehr in die fixe Idee verrannte mit ihm ausgehen zu wollen. „Ähm, also, Carola, das is wirklich nett, aber ich bin nicht ungebunden.“ Er schielte zu Nadeshda und hätte schwören können, dass sich deren Ohren augenblicklich in Satellitenschüsseln verwandelten. Entgeistert schaute Carola ihn an. „Oh, das wusste ich nicht, Nadeshda sagte du wärst Single.“ Sie hatte sich scheinbar vom ersten Schock erholt und sprach weiter: „Also, wenn du jemanden hast, dann kann ich natürlich verstehen, wenn du nicht mir mir ausgehen willst. Man will sich ja nirgends rein drängen.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Mja, is schon gut, konntest du ja nich wissen.“

„So, ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle die Möglichkeit, Ihrem Gegenüber ein paar nette Worte zu sagen.“ Die Übung war beendet. Endlich. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. „Ich bitte Sie nun, neue Teams zu bilden und Ihrem Gegenüber zu sagen, was sie an ihm oder ihr unsympathisch finden.“ Der hatte sie doch nicht alle. Schnell rutschte er zu Nadeshda rüber. „Hören Sie mal, was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, dieser Carola zu erzählen, dass ich Single bin“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Seine Assistentin lächelte unschuldig. „Tut mir leid Chef, ich dachte die wäre was für Sie. Kommt aus der Nähe, hat Verständnis für den Job. Sie wissen schon. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie jemanden haben.“ Er seufzte. Hatte er jemanden? Nein. Hätte er gerne jemanden? Ja! Aber eben keine Carola, sondern einen Boerne. „Jaja, schon gut. Lassen Se einfach in Zukunft ihre Kuppelversuche, ja?“ Sie nickte, aber er wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht locker lassen würde und versuchen würde etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. „Kenn ich sie?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand aus Hamburg?“ Kopfschütteln. „Och Chef, jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen. Ich freu mich doch für Sie.“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nee, nee, Nadeshda, geben Sies auf. Das is alles noch ganz frisch und ich werd da gar nix erzählen.“ War er nun vollkommen verrückt geworden? Ganz frisch. Nichts war frisch. Die Gefühle, die er für Boerne hatte waren nicht mehr frisch. Und er sowieso nicht. Alt war er. Alt, allein und leer. Wie Boerne, nur dass der vier Jahre jünger war. „Na gut. Dann mal alles Gute.“ Nadeshda drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn offen an.

Er war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis im Präsidium das Gerücht die Runde machen würde, dass er wieder liiert sei. Und wenn es im Präsidium rum ging, dauerte es nicht lange und Boerne würde es erfahren. Das war doch Mist. Er würde heute Abend in die Offensive gehen müssen und dem anderen von Carola und dieser blöden Übung erzählen.

Als die Zeiger der Wanduhr endlich 13 Uhr zeigten, konnte er es kaum erwarten, seine Sachen zu nehmen und aufzubrechen. Nadeshda hielt ihm seine Teilnehmerbescheinigung unter die Nase und er verabschiedete sich flüchtig von den Kollegen. Bloß raus hier!

Die Autobahn war zum Glück fast durchgehend frei und entsprechend gut kamen sie voran. Auf der Fahrt wechselten sie nicht viele Worte. Nadeshda hatte einen Rocksender eingestellt und er lauschte der Musik während er fuhr. Plötzlich blieb er an einem Textfetzen hängen.  
  


„ _I can't fight this feeling anymore, it's time to bring this ship into the shore...“_

 

REO Speedwagon. Das Lied hatte er früher richtig gern gemocht. Sofort war der ganze Text wieder in seinem Kopf. Er hatte damals in einer Band gespielt und sie hatten aktuelle Songs gecovert. Weiter als auf die umliegenden Dorffeste hatten sie es nie gebracht, aber es war eine gute Zeit gewesen. Leise summte er das Lied mit. Je mehr er auf den Text achtete, desto mehr war ihm als höre er den Soundtrack zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er wollte nicht mehr gegen diese Gefühle ankämpfen. Wollte sie so gern zulassen, doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn der andere sie nicht erwiderte?

„Die nächste Ausfahrt müssen wir raus.“ Nadeshda räkelte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie fuhren zum Präsidium, parkten den Dienstwagen und gingen kurz hoch ins Büro um sich bei den Kollegen zurückzumelden. Thiel verabschiedete sich zügig wieder, fuhr mit den Fahrstuhl nach unten und schloss sein Fahrrad los. Boerne hatte ihm keine Uhrzeit genannt, aber meistens trafen sie sich gegen acht. Genug Zeit also noch in Ruhe zu duschen und sich umzuziehen


	11. Kapitel 11

Trotz all der Arbeit hatte sich der Tag gezogen wie ein besonders zäher Kaugummi. Er hatte Berichte geschrieben und die beiden Hausarbeiten korrigiert. Eine davon war wirklich gut gewesen, von der anderen konnte man dies nicht behaupten. Immer wieder hatte er auf die Uhr geschaut und das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Zeit nur quälend langsam verging. Um fünf hatte er den PC ausgeschaltet, Alberich ein schönes Wochenende und viel Spaß mit Isolde gewünscht und das Institut verlassen. Ihm fiel ein, dass sie gar keine Zeit vereinbart hatten. Aber das war gar nicht so schlimm. Er rechnete damit, dass Thiel gegen acht bei ihm klingeln würde. Das verschaffte ihm ein Zeitfenster von drei Stunden um einzukaufen, kurz unter die Dusche zu springen und das Essen vorzubereiten.

Als er auf seinen Parkplatz fuhr fiel im als erstes auf, dass der Platz vor dem Haus, an dem Thiel sein Fahrrad anschloss, nicht mehr leer war. Er lächelte. Thiel war wieder zuhause.

Er betrat seine Wohnung und räumte die Einkäufe aus. Die Zutaten für die Quiche und den Salat platzierte er auf der Anrichte, den Sechserträger mit Thiels Lieblingsbier stellte er in den Kühlschrank und das Schokoladeneis fand einen Platz im Gefrierfach. Als nächstes öffnete er eine Flasche Rotwein und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch. So hatte der Wein genügend Zeit zum Atmen. Er schaltete den Plattenspieler an und Wagner schallte aus den Boxen. Er war bester Laune als er begann die Quiche vorzubereiten.

Eine Stunde später war die Quiche im Ofen, der Salat stand auf dem Tisch. Wagner hatte er mittlerweile gegen eine neue Platte mit dem Titel „Rock goes Classic“ getauscht. Während er unter den Dusche stand lauschte er bekannten Orchestern, die noch bekanntere Rockhits neu interpretieren. Das würde Thiel hoffentlich zusagen.

Frisch geduscht stand er vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Er griff nach einer schwarzen Hose und einem ebenso schwarzen Hemd. Keine Krawatte. Nicht zu förmlich und nicht zu leger.

Kurz vor acht. Gleich würde Thiel klingeln. Er kontrollierte die Quiche und lobte sich selbst für das perfekte Timing.

Dann klingelte es. Sein Herzschlag schien kurz auszusetzen als er zur Tür schritt und öffnete.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beim Schreiben dieses Kapitel hatte ich füchterliche Lust auf Schokoladeneis. Und natürlich keins im Haus. 
> 
> Ich habe nicht recherchiert, ob es eine Klassikversion von "Can't fight this feeling" gibt. Hier gibt es sie und sie ist ganz und gar wunderschön. Alleine schon weil passiert, was passiert.
> 
> Tja und dass ich mich mal, fast 15 Jahre nach dem Abitur, an ein Zitat von Keynes erinnern würde, wer hätte das gedacht. Meine VWL Lehrerin sicher nicht. Tatsächlich ist das aber auch so ziemlich das einzige was aus dem LK hängen geblieben ist. Boerne könnte mir da sicher aushelfen.

Thiel stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn mit diesem ganz speziellen Lächeln an. „Nabend, Professor.“ Er trug sein 'RETTER'-Shirt, ausgerechnet das, was Boerne insgeheim so sehr an ihm mochte. Denn vielleicht war er ja genau das. Sein Retter. Auch wenn er nichts davon wusste und es wohl auch nie erfahren würde. 

„Guten Abend, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Kommen Sie rein. Die Quiche ist gleich fertig.“ Thiel trat an ihm vorbei und er konnte förmlich spüren wie er durch seine bloße Präsenz die Leere verdrängte. 

„Möchten Sie ein Bier?“ Thiel nickte, Boerne griff in den Kühlschrank und reichte ihm eine Flasche. „Riecht gut.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Backofen. „Warum gehen sie nicht schon mal vor und nehmen Platz?“ Er spürte Boernes Hand auf seinem Rücken und wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschoben. Wenn Boerne doch nur wüsste, was er mit all diesen kleinen Berührungen jedes Mal in ihm auslöste? Thiel ließ sich am Esstisch nieder und die Stelle, an der Boerne ihn eben noch berührt hatte, brannte ein bisschen. Der andere war ihm mit dem Salat in der Hand gefolgt und stellte diesen nun auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich hole noch eben den Wein und dann wird serviert.“

Die Quiche war wirklich gut. Sie aßen erst schweigend, dann fragte Boerne nach dem Seminar. Und Thiel erzählte. Von all den blödsinnigen Übungen, von Carola und davon, dass er nonverbale Kommunikation manchmal wesentlich einfacher fand. Boerne hörte ihm zu, kommentierte ab und an und erzählte dann selbst von den vergangenen zwei Tagen. 

„Möchten Sie noch?“ Boerne deutete auf die Quiche. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee danke, es war wirklich lecker, aber ich bin satt.“ Boerne trug ihre Teller in die Küche und Thiel räumte derweil die Weinflasche und ihre Gläser auf den Couchtisch. Das hatte sich mit der Zeit so eingebürgert, dass sie nach dem Essen auf den bequemeren Platz wechselten. Jeder in einer Ecke von Boernes teurem Ledersofa, die Füße mal auf dem Hochbauschflokati, mal auf die Couch gezogen. 

Boerne kam mit einer weiteren Flasche Wein aus der Küche und setzte sich. „Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind.“ Thiel nickte und lächelte ihn für einen Moment an. „Mja, ich bin auch froh, dass das blöde Seminar vorbei is. Jetzt gibt die Klemm erstmal wieder Ruhe.“ Boerne rutschte ein bisschen auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Ich muss schon sagen, mein lieber Thiel, es birgt ja schon ein gewisse Ironie, dass die Klemm Sie ausgerechnet auf ein Kommunikationsseminar geschickt hat.“ Er schmunzelte. „Wie heißt es so schön: 'Man kann ein Pferd zur Tränke führen, aber man kann es nicht zwingen zu saufen.'“ Thiel liebte es, wenn sie sich so gegenseitig die Bälle zuspielten. „Oh, Herr Thiel, Sie zitieren John Maynard Keynes. Ich bin begeistert.“ Thiel sah ihn skeptisch an: „John wer?“ Sofort begann Boerne zu dozieren: „John Maynard Keynes, ein überaus bekannter britischer Ökonom und Mathematiker. Er hat sich dieses Satzes bedient um...“ Thiel hob eine Hand. „Schon gut Boerne, ich glaub Ihnen, dass Sies wissen.“ 

Eine Weile tranken Sie schweigend. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Beide lauschten der Musik und plötzlich kam es Thiel vor als habe ein déjà-vu. Oder vielmehr ein déjà-entendu. Denn das, was da aus Boernes Boxen drang, klang verdächtig nach dem Lied, das er am Nachmittag im Auto gehört hatte. Zwar ohne Gesang und klassisch interpretiert, aber so gut war sein musikalisches Gehör dann doch, dass er es erkannte. Das war doch verrückt.  
„Boerne, was hören wir da eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend?“ Er schaute den anderen erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ach, ähm, das ist eine neue Platte. „Rock goes Classic“ oder so. Gefällt sie Ihnen?“ Thiel nickte. „Is ganz nett. Das grade ist im Original von REO Speedwagon, oder?“ Boerne stand auf und sah auf der Hülle der Platte nach. „Ja, hier steht REO Speedwagon- Can't fight this feeling.“ Während er die Worte las, wurde ihm ganz warm. 

„Is ein schöner Song. Ham wir früher in unserer Band gespielt.“ Thiel überraschte ihn doch immer wieder. „Sie haben in einer Band gespielt? Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht.“ Der andere lachte. „Naja, war nix wildes. Zu mehr als ein paar Dorffesten hats nicht gereicht. Aber Spaß hats gemacht.“ Boerne wirkte plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Wissen Sie was, Thiel, ich habe noch Nachtisch da. Ich gehe den eben holen und dann erzählen Sie mir von Ihrer Band, ja?“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Küche und ließ Thiel ein bisschen sprachlos zurück. 

Als Boerne wiederkam trug er zwei Schüsselchen mit Schokoladeneis in den Händen. Das leckere mit den Schokostückchen drin. Er reichte Thiel eine Schüssel und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Viel näher als vorher diesmal. War das Absicht? Thiel stieg die Wärme ins Gesicht und er hoffte, dass Boerne im gedimmten Licht die Farbveränderung seiner Gesichtshaut nicht sehen konnte.

„Also, Herr Thiel, wie war das denn nun mit Ihrer Band?“ Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und stupste ihm mit dem Finger gegen den Arm. „Ach Boerne, das war nix spektakuläres. Wir waren ein paar Jungs und haben versucht die Songs zu covern, die damals angesagt waren. Mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich. Meist eher weniger.“ Er lachte und schob sich einen Löffel Schokoladeneis in den Mund. „Ich hab Gitarre gespielt und gesungen. Naja, was man so singen nennt. Aber das da“, er nickte in Richtung Plattenspieler „das konnt ich ganz gut.“ Boerne schaute ihn fasziniert an, sagte aber kein Wort. „Irgendwann hatten wir dann alle Jobs und Familie und dann isses auseinander gegangen.“ So vieles war seitdem auseinander gegangen. „Die Gitarre steht noch irgendwo im Keller. Vielleicht stimm ich die mal und spiel Ihnen was vor.“ Er lachte Boerne an. „Wenn Sie möchten.“ Boerne schaute ihn noch immer mit großen Augen an.  
„Herr Thiel, das wäre...“ Er stockte, fing sich aber gleich wieder. „Das wäre wirklich schön.“ 

Während sie beide ihr Eis löffelten, erzählte Thiel noch ein bisschen von der Zeit in der Band und Boerne erzählte davon, dass er so gerne hatte Gitarre spielen, seine Eltern ihn aber viel lieber an Geige und Piano hatten sehen wollen. Und natürlich hatte er sich gebeugt. Hatte beide Instrumente gelernt, die Geige verabscheut und das Piano geliebt. Gitarre spielen hatte er nie gelernt. Thiel kratze den letzten Rest Eis aus seiner Schüssel und stellte sie dann neben Boernes auf den kleinen Tisch. „Wollen Sies noch lernen? Ich kanns Ihnen ja mal zeigen.“ 

So war Thiel. Er erkannte ein Problem und versuchte ganz pragmatisch es zu lösen. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken oder gar zu reden. Und genau das war eine der Eigenschaften, die er an ihm besonders liebte. „Naja, wir könnens ja mal zusammen probieren, nech?“ 

Zusammen probieren. Wenn Boerne bloß wüsste, was er da grade gesagt hatte. Es zusammen probieren. Wie gerne würde er das. Es nicht nur zusammen probieren, sondern zusammen glücklich sein, zusammen die Leere füllen. Er seufzte und schaute in Boernes Augen, die plötzlich noch näher schienen. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, Eisblau heftete sich an Moosgrün und beide versuchten in den Augen des anderen zu lesen. Boernes Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sagte: „Sie haben da noch ein bisschen Eis.“ Er zeigte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger in Richtung Thiels linkem Mundwinkel. Thiel richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Weg?“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. 

Dann spürte Thiel plötzlich Fingerspitzen, die sich hauchzart an seinen Unterkiefer legten und einen Daumen der vorsichtig über seinen Mundwinkel fuhr. Er hielt die Luft an. Boernes Finger schienen sich in seine Haut zu brennen und er war nicht fähig den anderen anzuschauen. Für einen Moment schien alles still zu stehen. Dann zog Boerne langsam seine Hand weg. Stop! Wenn er jetzt nicht reagierte, war dieser Moment vorbei und würde vielleicht nie wiederkommen.  
Er griff mit seiner Linken nach Boerne und sah ihm in die Augen. Der andere zuckte zusammen als sich Thiels Finger ein wenig grob um sein Hangelenk schlossen und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Was passierte hier gerade? Thiel zog vorsichtig an seiner Hand und platzierte sie wieder dort, wo er sie eben abgelegt hatte. Beide sahen sie sich an, als wären sie sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher.  
Die Moosgrünen baten die Eisblauen still darum den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Doch nichts passierte. 

Plötzlich spürte Boerne fremde Fingerspitzen auf seinem linken Oberschenkel, die sich zaghaft auf seine Hand zu bewegten. Er versuchte verzweifelt seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es wollte ihm nicht richtig gelingen. War er schon jemals so aufgeregt gewesen? Thiel berührte Boernes Fingerspitzen und vorsichtig glitten ihre Hände in einander. 

Es war überwältigend. Hatte er doch bis vor ein paar Minuten noch geglaubt, Boerne würde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern. Zögernd ließ er das Handgelenk des anderen los, versuchte die Angst, dass das hier nur ein Missverständnis war, niederzukämpfen und schob seine linke Hand in Boernes Nacken. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über kurze Haare und alles fühlte sich in diesem Moment so perfekt und richtig an. Langsam beugte er sich vor, unsicher, was als nächstes passieren würde. Boerne kam ihm ein Stückchen entgegen und lehnte die Stirn an seine. 

War das wirklich real? Saß er hier wirklich Stirn an Stirn mit Thiel auf seiner Couch? Mit verschränkten Fingern und Händen im Nacken? Hatte er sich denn so geirrt? War er wirklich so blind gewesen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es dem anderen scheinbar genauso ging wie ihm? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. War es am Ende wirklich so einfach? Er atmete tief durch und fasste sich ein Herz. Bündelte Mut und Leichtsinn und war gerade im Begriff seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu drücken, als dieser näher rückte und seinen Kopf auf Boernes linke Schulter sinken ließ. Thiel ließ die Hand aus seinem Nacken auf seinen Rücken rutschen und zog ihn an sich. Ihre Finger lösten sich von einander und er tat es Thiel gleich. Legte seine Hände auf dessen Rücken und zog ihn noch fester in die Umarmung. So saßen sie eine Weile da, hielten sich, streichelten zart über den Rücken des anderen und begannen die Leere zu füllen. 

Irgendwann erinnerte sich Boerne an das, was er eben im Begriff zu tun gewesen war. Er lockerte den Griff, hob den Kopf ein wenig und drückte einen vorsichtigen Kuss in Thiels Halsbeuge. Er schmeckte einen Hauch Aftershave auf seinen Lippen und fühlte sich regelrecht berauscht. Das war noch viel besser als alles, was er sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. 

Er hielt schon wieder die Luft an. Boerne hatte ihn geküsst. Ganz unschuldig auf eine gar nicht so unschuldige Stelle. Sein Bart hatte ein kleines bisschen gekratzt, aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Eine Welle des Glücks und der Erleichterung flutete seinen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr klar denken zu können.  
Da war es ihm nur recht, dass Boerne scheinbar seinen Mut wiedergefunden hatte und plötzlich vorpreschte wie ein junges Fohlen, das zum ersten Mal über eine Wiese galoppierte. Er spürte Boernes Hände auf seinem Gesicht, wurde näher gezogen und im nächsten Moment waren da Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Ganz zurückhaltend erst. Gar nicht so, wie Boerne sonst war. Doch wie immer hielten die Momente, in denen Boerne sich in Zurückhaltung übte nicht lange an. Der nächste Kuss war intensiver und jetzt, endlich, küsste er zurück. Küsste den Mann, der ihn seit so langer Zeit bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

Ihm war schwindelig. Das, was hier gerade geschah, war eindeutig das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert war. Er küsste Thiel und der küsste zurück. Thiels Hände gruben sich in seine Haare und er wurde noch näher gezogen, spürte eine Zungenspitze an seiner Unterlippe. In diesem Moment hörte er auf zu denken, ließ sich einfach fallen. Er, der Kontrollfreak.  
Noch nie hatte er jemanden so geküsst und noch nie war er so geküsst worden. Zungen glitten aneinander und Hände versuchten soviel vom Körper des anderen zu erreichen wie möglich. Was eben noch ganz zaghaft und vorsichtig war, war jetzt gierig und ausgehungert. Wie lange hatte der andere wohl auf diesen Moment gewartet? Er musste das jetzt wissen. 

Für das, was gerade passierte, würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal Boerne in all seiner Eloquenz, das passende Wort finden. Boerne schmeckte nach Rotwein und Eis und nach etwas, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich einfach nach Boerne. Was immer es war, es führte dazu, dass er sich fast schwerelos vor Glück fühlte. Boerne hätte ihm jetzt sicher genauestens erklären können, was da in seinem Körper passierte. Und womöglich wollte der genau das tun, denn Boernes Hände rutschten auf seine Brust und er schob ihn ein Stück von sich. Schlagartig war sie zurück, die Angst, dass das hier nicht das war, wonach es sich anfühlte. Doch Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Mir war nicht klar, dass Sie... Dass du... Dass es dir so geht wie mir. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Wie lange...?“ 

Weiter kam er nicht. Thiel zog ihn wieder an sich, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und er konnte spüren, dass Thiel in den Kuss lächelte. „Zu lange. Ich dachte auch, dass wäre eher einseitig. Aber is jetzt auch egal.“ Er wollte etwas erwidern, sagen, dass es nicht egal war, dass sie so viel kostbare Zeit verschenkt hatten, doch nichts davon wollte über seine Lippen. Stattdessen lächelte er den anderen an und nickte. Nonverbale Kommunikation eben. Thiels Hand lag mittlerweile an seiner Wange und der andere strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Und schlagartig waren da doch Worte, die ausgesprochen werden wollten:  
„Bleibst du hier?“


	13. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...it's time to bring this ship into the shore."
> 
> Ich sach mal, der Kahn ist jetzt im Hafen und fest vertäut. Auf dem Tau sind übrigens rosa Herzchen.

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, wusste er für einen Moment nicht wo er war. Erst wähnte er sich in dem schmalen Ausklappbett beim Seminar, hatte dann jedoch einen Geruch in der Nase, der gleichzeitig so vertraut und doch so neu war. Er blinzelte. Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Durch das offene Fenster drang ein warmer Wind, der die weißen Vorhänge sanft hin und her wiegte. Die Satinbettwäsche, in der lag roch nach Waschmittel und nach Boerne. Sein Gehirn begann zu arbeiten.

Der gestrige Abend. Eis. Hände und Lippen. Bekenntnisse mit und ganz ohne Worte. Er lag in Boernes Bett. Eine Weile waren sie noch auf der Couch geblieben, hatten geküsst, gestreichelt und geredet. Irgendwann war Boerne aufgestanden, hatte ihn bei der Hand genommen und ihn ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. Fürchterlich nervös war er plötzlich gewesen, dabei waren Boernes Motive vollkommen harmlos. Zwar waren nach und nach ihre Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden gelandet, aber am Ende waren sie einfach nur im Arm des anderen eingeschlafen. Boerne tauchte im Türrahmen auf.„Guten Morgen, Frank.“ Er trug einen Bademantel, war barfuß und seine Haare standen nass in alle Richtungen ab. Der Geruch von Seife und Shampoo drang zu ihm herüber.

Sein Bett war nicht mehr leer. Aus den dunkelblauen Satinlaken schauten ihn eisblaue Augen an. Diese Augen, die er so sehr liebte. „Guten Morgen.“ Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und ließ das Bild, das sich ihm darbot noch für einen Moment wirken. Dann trat er zum Bett und ließ sich auf die Kante sinken. Sofort griff der andere nach seiner Hand und gleich darauf spürte er Thiels Lippen auf seinen. So durfte ab jetzt jeder Morgen beginnen. Nach einer Weile löste er sich von Thiel. „Ich gehe schnell Brötchen holen und dann frühstücken wir gemütlich, ja?“ Thiel nickte. Zusammen gefrühstückt hatten sie noch nie.

Es war das schönste Wochenende seines Lebens. Alles fügte sich fast wie von alleine zusammen. So als wäre es immer so vorgesehen gewesen. Als wären all ihre Umwege nötig gewesen um genau hier anzukommen. Und Leere wurde plötzlich zu Fülle. Angst zu Zuversicht und Schmerz zu wunderbarer Verheißung.

Auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Frühstück folgten an diesem Wochenende einige weitere erste Male. Erste Schwimmversuche im noch fremden Fahrwasser, erstes Betreten eines bisher unzugänglichen Bereiches.

Und alles war gut, so wie es war. Denn es ist, was es ist.


	14. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars. I'm done. Obwohl, eigentlich hab ich ja grad erst angefangen ;-)

Am Montag Morgen fuhr Thiel nicht mit dem Fahrrad zum Präsidium. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz von Boernes Wagen und war im Begriff den anderen zum Abschied zu küssen. Hier vor dem Präsidium. Wo sie jederzeit jemand sehen konnte. Sie hatten schnell beschlossen, dass sie aus dem, was sie nun hatten, kein Geheimnis machen würden. Sollte es doch jeder wissen, dass sie sich endlich gefunden hatten und keiner von ihnen mehr leer und allein war. Er beugte sich zu Boerne herüber und küsste ihn ausgiebig. „Bis nachher.“

Nadeshda glaubte im ersten Moment zu halluzinieren. Doch das, was sie da sah war Realität. Da saß ihr Chef in Boernes Wagen und küsste den Rechtsmediziner als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Boerne war also der Grund, warum er Carola einen Korb gegeben hatte. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Als sie das vertraute Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Autotür hörte, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und beeilte sich, um vor Thiel im Büro zu sein. Sie war gespannt, ob sie ihm die Identität seiner neuen besseren Hälfte heute noch entlocken konnte.

Als Thiel aus dem Wagen stieg konnte er nicht anders als noch einmal nach dessen Hand zu greifen und einen Kuss darauf zu drücken. „Bis später.“ Die Tür fiel zu und er machte sich auf den Weg ins Institut. Dort würde Alberich wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag von Isolde schwärmen. Aber vielleicht würde er ja zwischendurch die Möglichkeit finden, ihr zu erzählen, dass auch er am Wochenende wieder jemanden in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Ganz bestimmt würde er das.

  
  


~ Ende ~


End file.
